


Blinded by the Sun, Felled by Gravity

by AmethystWinter



Series: Blinded by the Sun, Felled by Gravity [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Implied Adventure, Implied Chaos of Galactic Proportions, Love me some Time Travel, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Time Travel, implied plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystWinter/pseuds/AmethystWinter
Summary: It was a decision made in the moment.  A moment of bitter nostalgia, a moment of vindictive mirth, a moment when he watched the youngling who would’ve been his Master in another life flare and vent irritation, hurt, and anger.  So much anger into the Force.  Perhaps Obi-Wan had never truly been suited for the Jedi, perhaps this iteration his calling would be the way of the Sith.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Blinded by the Sun, Felled by Gravity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576441
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More Star Wars Shenanigans

It was a decision made in the moment. A moment of bitter nostalgia, a moment of vindictive mirth, a moment when he watched the youngling who would’ve been his Master in another life flare and vent irritation, hurt, and anger. So much anger into the Force. Seeing the young Jedi struggle in a way he never saw in his adult counterpart, but was used to seeing in the mirror soothed some of the bonds of brotherhood he still held. The Jedi had their chance, and they nearly ruined his former Master, forcing him to betray himself to the point where he was a puppet who would attack his brother. Vader came to his decision. Perhaps Obi-Wan had never truly been suited for the Jedi. Anger and passion was so clearly evident in every movement of the youngling before him, perhaps his calling would be the way of the Sith.

At times he found it concerning. How much alike he and his former Master were when they were younger. And yet all this devotion and affection the Jedi squandered, teaching non-attachment. The devotion of having his apprentice hanging onto his every word, his every teaching, listening in a way that he could never remember his Master doing for him. Affection to freely give a wry smile, a teasing quip, and even the snark that Vader could not find it in him to curb. And he knew, in turn the warmth and belonging he gave to his apprentice stoked a hearth fire into a loyalty that would outshine the stars. He knew with this life, his former Master, his current apprentice would never betray him.

The anger grew as his apprentice did. Bright flares echoing the heat seen in amber rimmed irises. Even so, the blue he was born with never truly vanished, but then again, blue could be seen in the heart of only the hottest flames. After their many years together, that was what his apprentice became, tempered fire, honed durasteel. Neither wanting to be banked by Jedi discipline, nor sheathed by the Jedi’s strict code. Only after this time does he realize that his apprentice is a bonfire in the Force, and that in a former life, the Jedi had managed to bring that conflagration to cool ash. Knowing a possible future as he did, he almost felt sorry for the Jedi Order, for in this life, they would never know just what they had lost.

It was with no small amount of exhilaration that he realized that again they were The Team. Not that it was their name this iteration. Their titles now were never so innocent. The Dragon and his Flame, was a favorite, and perhaps one of the more flattering. But then again, if one had no concern for the terror and destruction they wrought, all their titles were. His apprentice always by his side, together the two of them greater than the sum of their parts, fire and oxygen, lighting up the sky, the galaxy, with their raging inferno. Barely a thought was spared for what they had been in another life, just so much more ash blowing in the wind. 

Not for the first time, Vader found himself wondering if the Dark Side was truly an apt title for the Force they delved in. Obi-Wan burned. Stars dimmed in comparison to his anger, his passion outshone nebulae. Perhaps in truth they were of the light, they were the blind spot seen when staring at suns. Perhaps that is all the Dark Side is, titled so because weaklings attempting to find their own power became blinded by it. Looking over at his now former apprentice he gets that same sense, for what else is there to see when such a sun is just rising.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a decision made in the moment. A moment of frustrated hope, a moment of exhausted belief, a moment when he found his gaze continuously being drawn to the figure standing on the periphery of the space. But in the Force, that being had the presence of a gravity well. The differences noted between them drew his attention, but their similarities kept him from looking away. They were dark, inevitable, confident, controlled. However, the similarities concerned and fascinated him in equal measure, more so for the aforementioned differences. Anger, rage, hurt, isolated. Like a small satellite caught in the gravity well of a larger planet he found himself drawing ever nearer. From their first days in the crèche they were warned of the dangers of anger and rage, how they were of the dark, would remove you from the Light to be forever lost to the Jedi. Obi-Wan couldn’t help himself wondering what other lies they had been spreading, for this figure, with their outstretched hand and Force signature, felt like coming home.

He was relieved to learn how alike he and his Master were. No more did he have to hide himself, keep attempting to bottle up and throw away his emotions. According to the Jedi, all he should ever want or need was the Light and the guidance of his elders. But now he knew just how shallow that philosophy was. With Vader he had someone who saw the humor in his sarcastic insights, who knew that to keep their feelings under lock and key was a slow death, but to feel them, to free them, experience them, and even amplify them, was to be both vital and terrible. He knew, with this life, his Master would never abandon him.

He grew. As he grew he found himself constantly in awe of his Master’s ability and resolve. Showcasing just how exemplified Vader could be in defining the term, ‘unstoppable force’. Governments, warlords, politicians, kings, and bounty hunters all sought to test their mettle against the towering shadow that was his Master. However, none could escape a singularity, and none would escape Vader. Obi-Wan often wondered how he himself was never consumed in the crush of power, and realized that he was the immovable object. Forever tethered to, but never destroyed by the force he followed in the wake of. And as he grew he found himself settling into orbit around his Master’s presence. They would clash, a satellite attempting to escape its parent’s gravity, but it was never long before Obi-Wan found himself settling back into sync. Circling closer and closer into their own binary system.

It was with no small amount of wonder that his Master never found him lacking. His actions, words, and occasionally his skills, yes. But not him. So it was no big feat for him to give his full loyalty to the other. They became known not only for the terror they inspired but for the incredible teamwork they utilized, for that they refused to betray and leave the other behind. The titles that arose often incorporated both. Obi-Wan knew his Master was fond of the epithet given to them by the natives of Tatooine, the Dragon and his Flame. But for him, it was the Force sensitive culture from Atorva that gave his master a name he thought fitting, Death Star. For what else is a black hole but a fallen star, capable of bringing others to join it in the darkness.

Vader truly was a singularity. It was a simple truth as Obi-Wan was aware, for he went to him and was felled by his gravity. After all, not even light can escape a black hole, and Obi-Wan had long ago passed that particular event horizon.


End file.
